


Hero Notebook : Mental wellbeing of heroes

by angelcarstairs4679



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcarstairs4679/pseuds/angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Just needed to find a way to study for an exam and given how some characters can be pretty psychotic, thought they would make a good base to it (not to diss any characters).





	1. Chapter 1

So I have finals coming up in a month and what better way to remember mental disorders than using characters who seemingly might have them.

Well, the first one I decided to use was Kirishima but it wasn't that he has a mental illness or whatever but something about him when he was in middle school and hating his Quirk made me wonder. Well its all just talk and I needed to associated someone with it but I'm not trying to write bad about him or anything! Plus, I always thought with Izuku being super detailed about writing on heroes I thought if he were to be the one presenting the information it woulf be hilarious as this is the actual amount of info I have to remember and it wouldn't be off if he were to be spouting out this much information but anyway...

If this is distressing, don't read any further. There will be a lot of psychology terms and information in here. 

I don't own the characters.

...

It was just an ordinary day in UA High School dorms as Izuku at the sofas, scribbling in his notebook on the latest news on heroes, murmuring under his breath to the point he didn’t see Kirishima snapping his fingers in front of him until he had to be shaken back to reality.

“Earth to Midoriya! Geez, what happened to you today? You’re more into the notebook zone than normal,” Kirishima groaned as he sat down on the couch opposite him, his hair down from having just showered. When Izuku looked a bit more closely, he could see a little black peeking out from the red strands.

“I didn’t know your hair was originally black.”

“Oh right! I need to actually dye it back to red. Speaking of which I wanted to ask you something.”

Izuku shut his book with a snap when Kirishima blurted, “Can you see if there is anything wrong with me?!”

“Eh?!” Izuku squeaked as Kirishima clapped his hands together.

“I know you’re amazing at analyzing people and heroes abilities and something has been bugging me for a while now and I wanted to make sure that it was all ok. Besides, you do a lot of research into some psychology right? I mean,” Kirishima looked around before hissing, “Bakugo sure has some anger management issues I’m pretty sure might not be in the normal zone.”

“Not like any of us is normal to begin with,” Izuku sighed as he raked his brain. True, he had been wondering if he should look into why Bakugo has such a short temper and anger management issues.

“Give me a minute,” he said as he ran to his room, grabbed a new notebook and a pen before darting back down to see Kirishima lying on the coach, hands on his stomach as Izuku wondered what's going on.

“Oh, I read somewhere that this ought to make the patient more comfortable.”

“Ah, you’re not a patient. And don’t take this too seriously,” Izuku said as he clicked his pen and got ready to write.

“Alright, Kirishima-kun. Tell me whats bothering you.”

“There was a point in my life where I just felt so useless. You know how I felt about my quirk not being cool and flashy. Heck, it was the same as Tetsu Tetsu’s Quirk and that ticked me off even more. Back when I was in middle school I was always in the dumps about how maybe I didn’t deserve to be a hero. Now I’m all ok but it got me thinking maybe I might have been depressed or something?”

Izuku scratched his head with the pen as he thought. Hmm… he sure wasn’t depressed at this moment but he was a little too happy at times.  
“From what you’re talking, I’m gathering that it might have been some form of mood disorder… or maybe its something to do with your mental state…” he murmured when Kirishima raised his hand.

“Ah Dr. Midoriya! I don’t understand the difference between them!” 

“Well, mood is basically a sustained emotional state or attitude towards something. Say, for example, now your mood now might be calm but say if Bakugo comes in and asks you to fight, you would get excited and charge at him. Ah, let’s just hope he doesn’t come in! State is normally more stable than traits, meaning that your state of mind for instance wouldn’t be changing as frequently as your mood. Take your fight with Bakugo. You might be calm one minute, excited the next or maybe even frightened when he hits you or smashes you. Your mental state might not change much during the fight, you would mostly just be determined to fight him and win. Ah, I hope that makes sense!”

“Ah now I get it! Man, you’re actually really good at this!”

“Nah nah, I’m just thinking about what I read in the dictionary…”

“Yosh! So you mentioned something about mood disorder… is that like depression or something?”

“Well depression is considered to be a mood disorder but mood disorders are generally a psychological condition in which mood or affect problems are primarily the predominant concern or issue. So basically what it means is that your mood would be the main focus when trying to figure out whats going on.”

“Ah… I don’t get it but lets move on!”

“So there are many types of mood disorders but the most famous ones would be major depressive disorder and bipolar, which has about three types.”

“Eh? I didn’t know there were that many! In that case, how do we diagnose them?”

“So normally you would take into account if the person has any medical conditions and if so, if their medication might be the cause of the mood disorder. Social history also needs to be checked plus family history… your family doesn’t have this sort of problem right?”

“Nope! Never been to the hospital a day in my life and my family is always raring to get on the job!” Kirishima grinned as Izuku scribbled in his notebook.

“And, have you ever had suicidal ideation or behavior that might have be linked to it?”

Kirishima’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as Izuku waited for him to say.

“Man, I wasn’t a fan of my Quirk but heck I wouldn’t go as far as to kill myself. I’m not that insane…” he murmured as Izuku nodded before mumbling to himself, his eyes darting across the pages so fast Kirishima thought his eyeballs might pop when Izuku slammed the book on his lap.

“Alright, so what I can think of are a few disorders. Well, they are highly unlikely given what you’ve said but let’s go into this case…”

He ripped the papers off and put them on the table, Kirishima now wishing he hadn’t asked since the words made no sense to him whatsoever.

“You were mentioning that you were feeling low during one point in your life but now you’re really happy and energetic. This might point to bipolar, but I think this is highly unlikely as I will state now.”

Bipolar 1  
\- full manic and depressive episodes in alternating sequences (which means you will be super happy one minute and do crazy things and super sad the next).  
\- You tend to be irritated more easily  
\- So when to know you’re in a manic state : you have racing thoughts, don’t need to sleep as much, spend excessively and have poor judgement but that’s just the tip of it…  
\- Then you have symptoms of depressive state where you would feel hopeless, have sleep problems, unable to concentrate, lose interest in activities and have poor work performance.

Kirishima stared at him like he had gone mad as Izuku continued to rattle off his thoughts.

Bipolar disorder 2  
\- it isn’t as bad as bipolar 1 so you still have manic and depressive episodes but at milder levels  
\- so when you do have mania but since its super low, its called hypomania, meaning low state of mind. 

“Ah Midoriya. Can you explain that to me? Lost me for a moment there.”

“Ah right! So hypomania means that you normally have lack of control and you often have irritable mood but you won’t go all out crazy or happy like when you’re in a manic episode!”

“Ah… hm… I don’t think I have that though…”

“Anyway, basically the symptoms of it is that you don’t need to sleep as much, have elevated self esteem, racing thoughts, rapid speech, more distractible…” Izuku murmured as Kirishima started to regret this more even though he found it pretty interesting…

“I do speak fast and get distracted quite easily but elevated self esteem, that doesn’t really fit me… well I hope,” he grinned as Izuku nodded before picking up one of his torn pieces of paper and scanned the pages.

“Then the third is cyclothymic disorder.”

“Come again? Man, who invents these words?”

“Sorry! Ah so this is basically a really mild form of bipolar disorder, lets call it BD for short since its easier to remember… so basically you still get depressed or get into a manic state but that’s much milder than what you expect in normal BD. This often means you can get by without being diagnosed since you might think there’s nothing wrong so actually the numbers for it might be higher than thought…”

“Ok…”

“So normally with BDs you get your high and low moods along with high energy, sleeplessness, and racing thoughts and this sometimes also comes with feelings of hopelessness and despair so a mix of both.”

“Right. So how does this happen?”

“Well there are a range of reasons. One might be that maybe you had a negative life events or you lack social support. Maybe you might have high or low neuroticism… I forgot which was which and maybe you might also have negative cognitive styles and low self esteem.. ah, not that I’m pegging you to have any of those!” Izuku yelped, Kirishima’s mind both blown away by the amount of facts spouted out but he still wanted to hear more.

“So there are three models that might lead you to have a mood disorder…”

1\. Manic defense model (focus on negative events)  
\- in this case, it happens to protect yourself against experiences that might cause you distress such as losing someone or having a painful experience which results in your having negative feelings on yourself  
\- you might also blame yourself for something that goes wrong like for example you said you didn’t think you were strong and that one time I think you mentioned something about your classmate being bullied and you couldn’t stop them…  
\- you mention being super hyper about stuff ever since coming to UA so that might also be seen as a mechanism for you to ward off all the negative feelings you had last time  
\- environmental triggers… hm… that’s more tricky but it is said that you would be more receptive to internal stimuli, meaning that you would be affected more on your inner thoughts than external stimuli

2\. Goal dysregulation model (focus too much on positive events, I think...)  
\- your brain pathways are said to be more sensitive than normal but in this case, its towards rewards. Say you managed to get into UA, well you did, you feel like you can be the best Hero in the world and work towards that goal at full speed (well we’ve been training like crazy and you don’t ever stop anyway…. I don’t know if it counts for that…)  
\- but the main difference for this model and the previous one is that you would be more prone to entering the manic stage, meaning you get more hyper. Normally this would be triggered by life events that involve goal attainments; in this case, it would to be a Hero, be the top in class, get into a good internship…  
\- you also get more impulsive. Take the instance when you went to rescue Bakugo when he was kidnapped by the League of Villains. You were the one who gave the idea to go save him so maybe while you felt the need to save him, you were also more impulsive on acting on your feelings without caring for the consequences after… (ah sorry about it but that’s the best way I can explain it to you!)  
\- when you do fail your task, you would often feel down and maybe even depressed. You did feel that after we rescue Bakugo and got into hell with the teachers about it. Well, we didn’t fail but we were down on the fact we could have gotten expelled…)

3\. Sleep and schedule disruption  
\- so sleep is often one of the main triggers to manic episode symptoms. Think of it as you lack sleep and maybe to ward off the sleepiness, your body tries to kick into overdrive and this results in you literally running on the fumes of lack of sleep, if that makes sense…  
\- life events might interfere with sleep (well we did miss sleep several times when on missions and you tend to be either half dead or just hyper the day after haha)  
\- and also people who have sleeping problems few weeks prior often have a manic episode

Kirishima had sat up now, his mind whirling from information overload as he leaned against the sofa.

“Well first thing first, I sleep well. Yes I tend to go crazy on that we need to be manly and cool but that doesn’t mean I am hyper all the time. Man, all this information might actually fit me but at the same time it doesn’t…”

‘Like I said, don’t take this seriously. I’m just saying some things… ah… Did I babble too much again right? Sorry!”

“Chill dude. It's just, yeah, a bit too much information.”

“Yaho! What you guys doing?” Mina grinned as she jumped behind Kirishima, making him yell before smashing into the table in front of him as Izuku tried to grab the papers.

“Geez, why are you sitting down on the couch like you’re doing some kind of therapy session?” she groaned as she picked up a paper before ogling it.

“Midoriya?! What the hell are you doing diagnosing him as being bipolar or something?”

“Ah I was just telling him some potentials he might have…”

“I think this is a little too much…”

“Eh, what are you doing babbling about this kind of things, you scrub?” Bakugo roared as Izuku squeaked, Bakugo picking the papers up and crushing them in his fist before setting them on fire.

“Listen here, Kirishima! You might be crazy when it comes to manliness and trying to be an awesome Hero, but there is nothing wrong with you. Sure, your previous schoolmates were assholes who tried to make fun of your Quirk, but look where you are now! You’re in UA dammit so be happy!” he snarled as Mina laughed.

“What he’s saying is that even though you were down in the dumps last time but are being happy now, doesn’t mean that you’re mad or something. You’re just having fun being who you are and training with us to be a Hero,” she grinned as she patted him on the shoulder.

“Now come on! We came to collect you two for training!”

“Ah right! Ahhhh! Its already time!!!” Izuku yelped as he narrowly managed to avoid getting socked in the face by Bakugo.

Kirishima smiled to himself as he watched his friends squabble in front of him as he thought of the days when he thought his Quirk was crap.

Now he loved and fully embraced it. He’s now going to be a man and stand on top and not anyone stand in his way.

“Alright! Let’s go for training!”

...

Super random fanfic and I will be doing a few more since some of the members in the League of Villains do display some of the mental disorders I'm learning and have to memorise.

Leave a comment or kudos!


	2. Dabi and manic Toga

So I had to remember a number of reasons why someone would be bipolar or have manic disorder and the best person I thought to actually be the candidate is Toga (well she is pretty insane anyway so why not?). Dabi, I just threw him in because he seems like that sort of guy who might try to crack someone's head open if they piss him off enough.

So this chapter details various reasons a person might have bipolar or mania (in this case, mania) and how to treat it.

I don't own the characters.

......

Dabi had about just enough with Toga’s antics and Shigaraki woke up at 3 in the morning to find them wrestling on the ground, Kurogiri polishing glasses behind the counter as usual as though nothing had happened.

“For goodness sakes, if you two weren’t valuable members of the League, I would have disintegrated you right about now,” Shigaraki groaned as he scratched his neck. Dammit, he hated being woken up every other night due to a struggle between the two of them.

“This stupid bitch. I swear something is wrong with her. Dammit, I’m getting freaking sick of her gushing over wanting to take my blood and over that stupid kid from UA!” Dabi snapped as Kurogiri murmured, “Here we go again.”

“If you think there is something wrong, by all means, try to treat her. We aren’t a hospital per say so if anything so happens that makes it worse…” Shigaraki came over to curl his fingers around his neck, raising his pinkie as Dabi barely flinched, “you might just find yourself in a pile of ash.”

Dabi smacked his hand away, running a hand through his hair as Toga giggled.

“Oh what you going to do to me now, Dabi?” she smirked as she twirled a knife in her hand as he lit a single flame on his finger.

“Let’s start by cracking that damn brain if yours open.”

…

Unfortunately, there was no one with a Brain Scanning Quirk or any sort of Quirk that could scan her body as she lay on the table, strapped in for good measure as she giggled, her face flushed.

“Now, I wonder if you just have some sort of twisted attitude or personality but I’m pretty sure your brain is pretty whacked,” he murmured as Twice fiddled with a scalpel.

“Come on, Dabi! She’s been like this since day 1 so I don’t see why we have to try and make her better if that is even possible…”

“Shut it Twice or I’ll turn you into ash. I swear she’s driving me up the wall,” he hissed as Twice backed into the corner, picking up the book from the corner and flipping it open.

“So you’re saying she’s like this because something in her brain, what do you call this, dopamine is it, is out of whack and that is involved in her being able to carry out behaviours for seeking reward?”

“Well, that is the idea. Apparently, there are a few neurotransmitters in the brain that can cause someone to go out of whack and dopamine is just one of them. There’s norepinephrine, serotonin….” Dabi murmured as he mentally cursed himself for sounding like a geek. Before becoming a villain, he thought he might be able to be a doctor or a therapist to help people who had suffered abuse.

He knew how it was like to live with a Hero more sinister and cruel to his own children than to Villains. He lit up the scalpel in his hand, melting it before dropping it to the ground as Twice yelped.

“Ah so what do you think is wrong with her?”

“Well the only thing I can say that she is a plain maniac and psycho. Well technically she has all the behaviours that map manic behavior but I wouldn’t say she’s bipolar since she doesn’t seem to ever get depressed at all. Well, she did get depressed a little when her little loverboy got hurt that one time…”

Toga giggled from the table before humming a tune to herself as Dabi groaned.

“So what I think is that if we can actually just cut open her brain and disable her amygdala or prefrontal cortex…”

“Speak Japanese man, I don’t get what you’re saying…”

“The amygdala basically detects the how significant emotional stimuli are while the prefrontal cortex, nucleus accumbens, anterior cingulate, hippocampus, that sort of stuff are involved in the cognitive regulation of emotion reward sensitivity and goal pursuit. Well, they are already out of whack so I don’t see any reason to hold back by just getting rid of them,” he murmured when Twice snapped his fingers.

“Oh oh I know! Why don’t we give her some sort of drug! Maybe that might help!”

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that? Oh right! We don’t have any you dumbass!” Dabi snapped when Twice held up a phone, Giran’s name on the screen when Dabi sighed.

“Give me that,” he snarled and Twice tossed it to him as he snatched it to put it to his ear.

“Well, what can I do for you on this bright sunny morning at 4 freaking am?!” Giran growled into the phone as Dabi snapped, “You wouldn’t want to double cross me at this time, Giran.”

“Well I am a man of business and I have to suck up to people’s wishes even if they woke me up way before my alarm. What can I get for you, Dabi?”

“Get me some lithium carbonate and carbamazepine. Add risperidone into the mix as well. And while you’re at it, do you know anyone with an electrical Quirk?”

“Eh, are you trying to play the good doctor or something, Dabi?”

“You might find out soon enough,” Dabi snapped as he burnt the phone, Twice yelling at that phone being the second one to be melted in two weeks as Toga whistled.

“Oh Dabi. I want to cut you up so badly I can almost taste your blood from here!” she cooed as Dabi snatched the book from Twice and flipped the pages.

If the medication didn’t work, he would have to try something else.

…

“Come on Dabi! I don’t want to take the medication!” Toga whined as Dabi shoved the medicine down her throat.

“If you don’t want me to disintegrate you, you better take it,” he snarled as she gulped it down before being given some water. 

Its been about a month since he tried to give her some therapy which was more to torture than it was to treat her.

Giving her lithium carbonate, carbamazepine and even risperidone didn’t seem to be helping much and they were giving it to her every day for the past month.

Alongside giving her medication which she occasionally ditched to piss him off, Twice had volunteered to give her some one-on-one mindfulnes therapy which so far wasn’t working as much.

“Clear your mind. Let everything be released from you. Think of your actions and ponder on them,” Twice said as he sat in a Buddha position as Toga whined, “No way I’m doing this weird meditation shit!”

Social skills training was far from helpful since she couldn’t even go outside without the risk of being caught by the police and killing people for no good reason.

Trying to keep her on a regular cycle of taking medication and going for therapies didn’t seem to be working either as she didn’t seem to calm down whatsoever. Not to mention Kurogiri was getting pissed on the extra cash being added to the League’s tab on the experiments Dabi was conducting on Toga.

“Tell me, why are you such a screwed up piece of shit?” Dabi crooned as Toga lay in a chair, her wrists bound as she whined, “Dabi! I don’t want to talk about dreams and wishes. Well, I do want to drink your blood and all…”

“Shit, I wonder how the hell this person was even considered a great scientist when his damn treatment doesn’t work. Reading minds? Freaking shit, people can actually do that now with Quirks!” Dabi snapped as he burnt the book to a crisp as Twice sighed, “Dabi, Toga-chan is a little over the top crazy so I think the best way is to leave her be…”

“And to deal with her antic shit when we’re away on the job? Heck no,” Dabi growled as he raked his brain for more ideas.

Behavior activation therapy. That wasn’t useful since it involved focusing on the good thoughts and not pondering on negative thoughts, which was more for depression. Toga was far from being depressed at this point, more like pissed that she was being used as a lab rat.

Cognitive therapy was out of the picture as well since yet again, that was more for depression since it used to challenge negative thoughts and to change them, which in effect was supposed to help people who often think explosively about something going wrong…

“Come to think of it, this would actually be good for that kid with that crazy Quirk..” Dabi murmured as he remembered how Izuku always seemed to freak out about everything when Twice snapped his fingers.

“Hey we haven’t tried that yet right?” he grinned as he dragged in the guy with the Electric Quirk Giran had sent over, the man shaking as Dabi smirked.

“Oh right, how could I miss the fun part?” he grinned as Toga mused, “Oh are we going to play with fireworks?”

…

“Are you serious about this man? I mean, I could potentially kill her…” the Electric Quirk user stammered as Dabi lit up his hand to make him squeal. 

“I don’t care if she dies. Well Shigaraki might murder me but that’s for later…” Dabi murmured as Toga sat in the chair, grinning as she licked her lips.

“Hey Sparky. I’m going to eat you for breakfast later,” she grinned as Dabi snapped, “Do it.”

ECT, also know as electroconvulsive therapy. By applying a certain amount of electrical charge to the brain, it should in effect be able to relief depression. Not like he cared Toga didn’t have it but you never know until you try.

By the time it was over, Toga didn’t even seem to be affected other than raving for blood and being anything but frightened or having memory loss of any sorts.

“I have to give it to you, Dabi. But you failed pretty spectacularly,” Twice mused as Dabi sighed. Everything he did failed but it wasn’t a surprise. He was torturing her more than giving therapy actually, to begin with. 

“Haha. That was fun. Now, can we go kill some people or what?” Toga grinned as Dabi wondered how the hell she had turned from a high school girl to a killer on the run.

Funny, she had never said anything about her past and how she managed to come by the league. She did have a crazy Quirk that might have caused her to be driven her out of the house or maybe she had killed her own folks for all he knew.

Interesting that one of the therapies recommended to someone who is manic or bipolar, although he was pretty sure she was manic was psycho-educational therapy where members of the family are taught to recognize any symptoms of the disorder and obtaining treatment for it when needed.

Guess her folks didn’t think their daughter was crazy until it was too late.

But Dabi had one last trick up his sleeve.

“Sure whatever,” he yawned as he injected her with some sleeping medicine, causing her eyes to roll back and collapse on the ground. Twice picked her up like a rag doll, slinging her over his back and carrying her back to her room where she was locked up for the time being.

“Man if this doesn’t work, that girl is beyond saving,” Dabi yawned as he sat on the chair. One of the recommended options for people with mania or bipolar was to get them to sleep at scheduled times so that technically if they were to have enough sleep, they would be able to calm down and go back to normal.

“Heck, what am I even trying to do?” Dabi murmured as he gazed to the ceiling, wondering if he might have actually made it as a therapist if his father hadn’t taken everything from him.

“Screw you old man,” he snarled as he dozed off, thinking of how his own mind had been torn apart by a man who only saw his children as tools.

.....

Well that was fun to write. I might be posting every day so stay tuned for more crazy crackpot theories on how whacked some of the characters are! I might even do this with characters from other fandoms so stay tuned!


	3. Anger management issues?

Izuku had always been worried about his best friend, even though he did treated him like trash ever since they were very young children.

As he had thought, all men were not created equal. Not by a long shot.

He always wondered why with all his gifts and talents, Bakugo had to turn out to be the egocentric, violent tempered person he was today.

“Ah Kacchan! Let’s talk about this,” he stammered as Bakugo yelled, “Eh?! Stop talking bullshit you scum! I don’t want you stalking me and how to improve my gear!”

“I’m just trying to figure out your battle stats…”

“Shut it you scrub! Get lost! Go die!” he yelled as Izuku sank against the wall, all his energy seeping out of him as he looked at his notebook. He had taken up to reading a bit about why his best friend might be so explosive and the internet did give a wide range of answers that he found a bit useful.

Either he just has very bad control over his temper or he might have some sort of personality disorder.

Basically what a personality was was that it was a group of disorders marked by persistent, inflexible and maladaptive thoughts and behaviours that develop into adolescence or early adulthood and significantly impair an individual’s ability to function. It is also characterized by an enduring pattern of behavior that deviates markedly from expectations within the culture.

Bakugo was so not fitting into the idea of being calm and collected, united as one in the Japanese culture.

Well he did lack the aspect of being unusual in interpreting events but he did have really unpredictable mood swings and impulsive behavior; for instance, exploding on someone nearly every time someone tries to talk to him or always jumping into the fray when he was in a battle.

Another thing was that he was pretty much unable to function in a proper work setting as not only did he manage to make everyone pissed or frightened especially after his stunt during the Sport festival but apparently, Best Jeanist had a hell of a time trying to fix him up both internally and externally, although it was a miracle he even applied for a internship with the Pro Hero. 

Izuku couldn’t leave out the fact that this was, as with majority of other disorders that he just might have some other form of mental disorder too.

“Oh what do I do? I ended up researching so much more than I thought and ended up writing it all down. I know I shouldn’t try to diagnose someone like this but Kacchan does fit all the criteria and has been for years… if he finds out I’m doing this…” Izuku mumbled to himself as the door was kicked open.

“Hey scrub! Get your ass to training now!” Bakugo yelled as Izuku shrieked, the book flying out of his grasp onto the floor. Izuku failed to get it as Bakugo picked it up and flicked it open, his eyes scanning the pages as Izuku stammered.

“Uh… ah.. this is all a misunderstanding, I wasn’t diagnosing you or anything. I just found some stuff on the internet really interesting but I couldn’t help but research more into it.. ah! Sorry Kacchan!” Izuku yelped as Bakugo sighed.

“Oi, Deku. If you have so much time to look into this kind of stuff, you want to spar with me?” he growled as Izuku’s eyes glittered.

That was the nicest way he had ever been asked to spar with him like ever.

“Ah, sure!” he squeaked as he grabbed his gear and ran for the door, not noticing how Bakugo had slipped the book into his pocket before stalking out of the rom with him.

…

Bakugo spent more time reading through the notebook than he thought he would. He flicked the pages, his eyes scanning across the words that he could barely make out of Izuku’s messy handwriting as he read what his friend thought he might have since everything seemed to scream Bakugo all over it.

What Izuku thought he might have was a personality disorder. For men, normally they would be deemed to have antisocial personality disorder and for women, they would just be called historical.

“Damn right I do. I know I am explosive,” Bakugo growled as he flipped the page once more.

How many times he had nearly burned the house down with his temper and how his mother had yelled at him to shut up.

As he scanned the criteria of being diagnosed with it, he felt his heart hammer as some of the words popped up to him.

Frantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment. Heck, he was afraid of falling behind. Ever since Izuku had gotten his Quirk, he had felt the only person that he thought would be behind him rose so far ahead he could barely keep up. 

A pattern of unstable and intense interpersonal relationships characterized by alternating between extremes of idealization and devaluation. That was definitely his relationship between him and Deku. As much as Bakugo had always thought that one day, if he had a Quirk, Izuku would stand proud and tall in front of him, he broke him to pieces for years because he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he would be left behind if Izuku had gotten a Quirk.

Identity disturbance where he would have an unstable self image or sense of self. Yeah, he did feel that. He may be the strongest but he was often plagued with the fact that there were so many great Heroes in his class. Take half and half bastard for instance, that guy made his blood boil every time he thought about him.

Impulsivity in at least two areas that are potentially self damaging like spending, sex, drugs… well Bakugo didn’t care less about those things but well, he did go to extreme lengths when it came to sparring, sometimes ending up with more than just broken bones when he had to go see Recovery Girl.

Recurrent suicidal behavior, gestures or threats along with self mutilation was a no go for him thank goodness.

Changeable mood, definitely. Izuku had once told him his mood changed like the wind. Well, faster than the wind. 

Inappropriate anger and difficulty controlling anger along with it being intense, that had his name written all over it. Bakugo had tried to stop his anger but so many times he failed, feeling the screw within him loosening as he explode. He had tried to apologise but ended up shouting at the person instead.

Transient, stress related paranoid ideation or sever dissociative symptoms, feeling that the body doesn’t belong to them or that they are disconnected from the world around them. Once, he thought the world bowed at his feet but now, watching as the others ran in front of him, he could feel himself being sucked into an abyss, into the darkness where he couldn’t claw out from. No matter how much he worked, someone would always be ahead of him. 

Chronic feelings of emptiness was something he had felt for a long time now. Why was he given this Quirk? Why couldn’t he be the best no matter how much he tried? Why no matter how many times he beat up Izuku, the boy would just get up and stand in front of him, smiling before following him like a dog?

“So the core features are these eh?” Bakugo murmured as he ran a finger down the page.

Enduring pattern of instability in personal relationships and lack of well defined image.

Fear of abandonment along with relationship conflicts.

Regular mood swings and aggressive behavior.

Highly comorbid with other disorders along with overlapping with other disorders.

He wanted to laugh as he read it. Sure, he never had any real friends, only having lackeys to do his bidding and he never did have a stable relationship with Deku, more of a love hate relationship where Deku hero worships him. 

He couldn’t even recognize himself in the mirror anymore.

Teamwork. Fighting for others. Since when did he give shit about all of that?

“Causes of PD can be due to an environment that prevents a person from expressing certain private emotions, in particular emotions that are not supported by observable events. Also, the client does not know how to regulate emotions…”

How often he had prevented himself from feeling fear when faced with danger. How he had wanted to cry when something bad had happened but he had to keep up the cool image instead. That resulted in him just exploding in every other situation since he couldn’t be bothered to actually think of how to act anymore.

It also seemed that he might have emotional lability where he often had excessive emotional reactions and frequent mood changes, which was pretty common since he barely could manage to maintain the same mood for a period of time, although recently he felt he had gotten better at that.

 

“BPD patients often show extreme behavioural and cognitive reactions shown to emotional events that are dysregulated as consequence of emotional lability. Due to the result of poor information processing, patient also has problems with non-mood dependent goals, control emotion linked behaviours and shutting down when something gets worse, which is in the case of PTSD.”

Before Bakugo could go on to treatment, he heard a knock on the door and he had to stop himself from blasting it off its hinges as Izuku squeaked, “Ah Kacchan! I needed to speak to you!”

He slunk to the door and cracked it open to see Izuku standing outside, rubbing his hands together as he squeaked, “Ah I can’t find my notebook anywhere. I was wondering if you’ve seen it!”

“I have it.”

Izuku began to sweat when Bakugo dragged him into his room and sat him on the chair before he sat on the bed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well I haven’t finished reading yet. You did the research right, now tell me if I can fix this damn problem of mine!”

Izuku gulped as he took the book but deep down, he was surprised that Bakugo was actually dealing with this pretty well.

“Well I can’t say its 100% your fault since its to do with some of the neurotransmitters in your brain like dopamine, serotonin, adrenaline and GABA being out of control and also there might be deficits in parts of your brain such as the frontolimbic circuitry, orbitofrontal cortex, amygdala, hippocampus…”

“Skip the biology part and get to the fixing part dammit!”

“Ah! Sorry! So normally a combination of both genetic, environmental and neuroanatomical factors may increase the precursive risk of developing BPD or maintain its presence. Ah, we did have a lot of crazy things when we were young right…”

“So how do we fix it?!”

Bakugo tried to stuff down all the explosive energy within him as Izuki yelped, “Ah so there is one form of therapy since medication isn’t of much use which is called schema therapy which combines both CBT and psychodynamic theory that aims at reconstructing cognitions based on negative childhood events. CBT where it is used to try to examine the relationship between mood, cognition and challenge maladaptive cognitions while psychodynamic theory was come up by Freud and basically looks at how your childhood affects you….”

Izuku closed the book, his heart racing at the thought that he might be blown up at any minute when Bakugo said, “Thanks.”

“Eh?”

Never had he been thanked by Bakugo of all people before and he didn’t expect to get thanked for having been given what might have been an explanation s of why he had such a bad temperament. 

“Look, I know I called you scrub and scum, moron and everything else, but fine, I’m trying to work this out you know so don’t go diagnosing me that I have some sort of personality disorder! I know I’m screwed up already!”

Izuku shuddered in his seat as Bakugo stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I might try one of those therapies. Dad can’t go on living with the fact that two members of his family might blow the house up when he hasn’t finished paying the mortgage,” he mumbled as Izuku’s eyes sparkled.

“Ah, you’re not properly diagnosed or anything so let’s not take anything too drastic…”

“Well I want to be a Hero, not be treated like a villain due to my temper so I’m going to do it so don’t try to stop me!”

Izuku clutched the book against his chest as Bakugo slammed the door behind him, leaving him to stand in the corridor for a few minutes before making his way back.

Maybe doing all that research wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	4. Emo Shoto

Next stop we have Shoto!

One thing with these stories is that I won't necessarily follow the plot of the manga and might just be super random moments that might not seem to fit into the timeline so don't worry if you're getting lost at where the heck this actually all fits in.

I always thought he did have a few problems trying to express himself after all the shit Endeavor put him through but now, slowly but surely, he's becoming a little warmer to the others.

So here I potray that he might have emotional regulation disorder but hey, who knows?

I don't own the characters.

....

Shoto took in deep breaths as he did a few moves, sweat dripping from his brow as he came to a halt. He had been doing a few practice moves for his new Hero move but something was bugging his mind so much that he had trouble trying to get his fire and ice Quirk to work well.

“Yo, Todoroki. Go take a few minutes of downtime. You’ve been working at it for the whole morning already,” Denki called as he let loose an electric burst.

Grateful for that, Shoto walked out to the trees lining the training facility and plopped onto the ground, drinking some of his water as he thought of just how much he had been thinking of Endeavor lately.

Ever since that man had become the number 1 Hero and was doing his best to patch things up with his children, Shoto began to wonder if it was he himself that was the problem now and not that his father had been an ass when he was younger.

He had taken a little bit out of Izuku’s book into doing research into it and although he knew he always had problems regulating his emotions due to the amount of time spent focusing on smashing Endeavour or honing his Ice side Quirk, he didn’t expect it to take a toll on him both emotionally and mentally to the point he began to question himself.

What he had found was that emotional regulation, to put it in simple terms, was a highly complex process that involves initiating, inhibiting and modulating one’s mental state and/or behavior in response to an internal or external stimuli, which was some of the key aspects on adaptive self-regulation and self-control.

Although his main problem would probably be that he was pretty bad at actually reading emotions, he thought Bakugo might fit the bill with the emotional hyperactivity part where the person would often exaggerate emotional reactions to environmental or interpersonal challenges like how he always seemed to blow a fuse when having a mock battle. Although he had improved significantly recently for some funny reason.

Shoto thought he most probably was having emotional dysregulation which is associated with the failure of adaptively regulating emotions.

There were two dimensions in emotional regulation disorders which are the   
1\. cognitive dimension, where the person struggles to identify, interpret and verbalise feelings (the thinking part of our emotional experience) and 2. the affective dimension, where the person experiences difficulties in reacting, expressing or feeling emotions (the experiencing part of our emotional experience).

Well in this case, he felt this fit him since he had a few problems trying to read his classmates in the beginning and he did get into trouble back during the Provisional License Exams due to Inasa, the guy with the Whirlwind Quirk bashing heads with him due to him failing to notice that the guy actually thought he was pretty cool due to being a big fan of Endeavour.

Man, he didn’t even want to think of how he had reacted back then since he probably had just brushed him off during the Recommendations Exam. He did not clearly recall ever meeting Inasa during the Exam but he did recall someone with a powerful Quirk saying he was cool like Endeavour.

He quickly shook off his thoughts of Endeavour and Inasa, just grateful that he had the Provisional License Exam done and over with as he went back to thinking.

So from there, he came across about three types of emotional regulation disorders and he thought the most suitable one, although he knew he shouldn’t be doing self-diagnosis was secondary alexithymia. 

This often came about through psychological trauma where the person would suppress painful emotions to fight against trauma. However, once the stressor was removed, the alexithymia disappears. Well, this was kind of in his case since ever since his father had apologized and tried to mend things between them, he found he could regulate his emotions much better than normal, which in his opinion, was smiling a little once in a while other than just having a poker face.

The good news was that it was more transient than primary alexithymia, which is often a genetic cause where the person’s personality trait changes little over time and is stable across different situations and contexts.

Again, Bakugo came up in his mind when he thought of who might fit the description of primary alexithymia. From what Izuku had told him, Bakugo had always been an explosive kind of person even as a child and often the Bakugo household is an explosive mindfield where Bakugo’s dad had to live in fear of the house getting blown up any time with two family members going at each other’s throats every once in a while. 

It had ties with a genetic abnormality, disrupted biological development or traumatic brain injury. Well, Endeavor was someone with a pretty explosive nature and although Shoto did have the tendency to explode on pretty rare occasions, he thought that this wouldn’t exactly fit him anyway. Well, he might have had a few brain injuries he might never know about from the crazy training he had with his father as a child.

From what he gathered, it wasn’t uncommon to actually have it, well, for men since 8% of guys actually have it anyway and it can occur between mild to severe. Plus it was also associated with a number of disorders such as autism, depression… not like he had those, he hoped. People who had other disorders would have problems actually coping with it due to not being able to understand themselves which in turn complicates treatment.

Most of them would think that they can protect themselves from the harmful consequences of stressful stimuli, events or threats because of their difficulties in voicing their own inner feelings and understanding each other’s emotions, which in effect leads to them finding it hard to maintain relationships. His heart curled at the thought that he never really had a stable relationship with anyone, to begin with when he felt someone shake his shoulder.

“Todoroki-san, are you ok?” Momo’s voice penetrated his mind as he opened his eyes, not realizing that he had literally dozed off while thinking about it.

Momo plopped onto the ground next to him, his eyes trying not to go over her exposing Hero costume as she said, “I know recently you’ve been trying to patch things up with Endeavour and it must be rough for you to do so after all this time, but don’t worry, you’ll get through this.”

“I don’t know. I often wonder if it was something wrong with me instead. I’ve… I’ve been trying to search if there might be something wrong with me since I find it so hard to actually manage my emotions or to even hold together my relationship with my family…”

“Todoroki-san, you’re not mad!”

Momo gripped his hand hard, her hand callused from all the training she had done, sweaty but calming as she smiled.

“Todoroki-san, even if you don’t believe in yourself, the rest of us do. I believe in you.”

God, he wondered how he had not noticed how much she actually cared about him. Deep down, he felt something stir for her that he couldn’t quite explain since he had never felt that feeling before.

Maybe he might be in love with her.

“Well, I did some work into finding how we might be able to help you fight this and I did find a few that you might actually enjoy since you do meditation. Maybe if you did mindfulness or ACT, which is acceptance commitment therapy where you learn to accept your feelings and come to terms with it by not avoiding experiences that might cause you distress by understanding the truth behind why they did happen in the first place, it might help you feel better,” she squeaked before turning red when she realized she had made herself sound a bit like a person prying into another’s business when Shoto squeezed her hand.

“Don’t worry. Its not like I have PTSD and have to use ecstasy to relieve myself. I don’t know if being abused by my father as a child would be considered that but thank you. I might try to do some mindfulness.”

“Great! Maybe we can set up a session with Midoriya and Bakugo! I heard they’re trying it out as well!”

Shoto couldn’t imagine Bakugo sitting down, going over his thoughts without having to break his head but if Bakugo was trying it out, maybe he should too.

“Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san. I’m feeling better now, thanks.”

Momo shook her head, a small smile on her face as she got up to give him a hand.

He couldn't avoid his own father forever. He would have to come to terms with what he had done to his mother and himself in the past but at least for now, he seemed to be on the road towards repairing that broken relationship.

To him, the past was the past now. If even Endeavour was trying to change, maybe he should do the same.

...

I had to add the ship at the end. I totally ship them together so bad kyahhh!

Next stop would be on Dabi.


	5. Bored Dabi

So the mental disorder featured here is anhedonia, not being able to feel any joy in what they're doing and for some reason Dabi comes to mind.

I'm going to be following the theory here that he is Shoto's brother because hey, it seriously can be canon!

I don't own the characters.

.......

Dabi didn’t expect that killing would eventually become a bore.

When he first became a Villain, he had felt so free and alive, after being restrained by his father for so many years, watching as he pummeled his younger brother to a pulp when he refused to train. How he had wanted to protect the other child until he realized : now he was disposable. His father no longer needed him to be the number 1 hero when he had a masterpiece in front of him.

If he couldn’t be a Hero, he rather burn the world to the ground along with his father with it.

“Oi, Dabi! Aren’t you going to go kill those thugs like you’ve been ordered?” Mason, the head of the crime organization he had joined for kicks not long ago barked as Dabi groaned, “I ain’t in the mood so don’t piss me off.”

“Hey, I’m giving you a place to live, paying for your damn food so you better not just laze around and do your job!” Mason snapped before slamming the door behind him, leaving Dabi to gaze at the ceiling before turning to the mirror.

Not long ago he had decided he would give himself a new face, even if it meant stitching it up himself. He wanted to take away everything that had binded him to that man, to that screwed up family of his.

When he had gone out into the world and began to use his powers to claim territory, he had felt the rush of freedom, doing whatever he pleased, whenever he wanted. Whenever he saw news of what he had done on TV, he thought it was rather hilarious since his father had been one of the reasons he turned out to be like this.

“Ah, where did my motivation go now?” he murmured as he stared at the ceiling. Recently he decided to pass the time by reading random fun fact books on mental health. Maybe he could find something on it that he could use against his old man.

“Motivational anhedonia. The motivation or desire to engage in an activity may be reduced, which in turn affects goal-directed behavior, sometimes called “Anticipatory positive effect or APA.” He murmured as he rubbed his face. True, lately he had just zero motivation to get out of bed to do anything.

“Cosummatory anhedonia. Enjoyment of the activity itself may be reduced. This affects the perceived reward value of achieving a goal (consummatory positive effect of CPA). Could this be due to frustrative non-reward?” he thought as he raked his brain.

The initial reason he had started to claim territory was to show that he was powerful enough to take down anyone. He had stayed clear of Heroes since that would get a bit messy if someone had recognized him, although his father had taken great care not to introduce his failures of children to the world unless it was Shoto.

Funny, he used to feel the rush of adrenaline and happiness kick in whenever he managed to disintegrate someone.

“You’re a monster. You burn, but you don’t have your mother’s powers. Therefore, you are of no use to me. Unless you can be like your brother, you’re of no worth,” his father’s voice floated in his mind as he burnt the book to a crisp.

Cremation. That was what he decided to name it.

If he couldn’t burn, why not reduce it to ash?

Well, he might be more whacked out than any other abuse child due to how his father might have some screwed up genes he passed on to him. 

One reason he might have been in such a hot temper all the time could be due to his brain having a dysregulation of the brain reward system, where dopamine would be out of whack. Although most studies have been a bit inconclusive on how dopamine might affect the brain and cause anhedonia, most of the results have pointed to that it might be having too little dopamine.

There was also an issue that perhaps parts of the brain might be compromised such as the ventromedial frontal cortex, which would have normally been more active in the experience of summatory positive effect (CPA).

Another part was the striatum, which houses the nucleus accumbens which is responsible for a person being able to feel pleasure when anticipating a reward so maybe that was it….

Two rewards were said to lead to a person experiencing anhedonia.

In order to achieve the second of the rewards, which was the ultimate goal of someone at the end called ‘distal reward’, the person would have to first reach the proximal goal, which is normally where the person would get instant gratification when it has been accomplished.

In Dabi’s case, he would have to kill a lot of people in his way before he can finally reach the top of the foodchain in the Villain world. So far, that had been going great but come to think of it, he didn’t have much of a game plan once he reached the top.

The world is screwed up. Heroes and Villains, they aren’t so easily separated. There is a very thin line between the two which can be crossed by anyone by just making one single move.

His father was very close to crossing that line but at the same time, many times he had crossed it but been welcomed back to the Hero side.

Dabi thought of how much he had tried to avoid thinking about his past. He remembered the days he had talked to his twin that maybe they would one day run from the family home, become Heroes in their own right and show their father that they were anything but weak.

Over the years that feeling had become more fleeting as he watched his life unfold in front of him. He wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t have much of a life ahead of him and with his house being such a toxic environment, he felt himself get suffocated bit by bit.

Shoto wasn’t doing well either. While he had powers that rivaled Endeavour, he didn’t want to embrace the fiery side of himself.

Well, who wouldn’t be so emotionally scarred after everything that had happened? He wouldn’t be surprised if his kid brother had some form of mental problem as well.

What both of them felt was experiential avoidance (EA), where they tried their best to remain out of contact with the private emotional experiences. Both of them didn’t want to acknowledge themselves as the sons of Endeavour but at the same time, they couldn’t escape it. Their emotions can be either positive valenced or negative valenced, but he didn’t have to be a genius to know that they were more on the negative side, since they often felt anger and fear towards their father.

EA is maintained through negative reinforcement, which wasn’t surprising since even though he had tried to rebel so many times, he always found himself crawling back to the house. No matter how much he tried to ignore the conflicts within him, how he had been treated so badly, he would come back to them and the whole cycle repeats again.

The avoidance was also said to be able to be turned into denial and become a maladaptive coping strategy, where it would impact the effective and cognitive aspects of self-control and self-regulation. Associated avoidance and inhibition or emotionally valenced experiences is thought to be linked to a wide range of problems such as anxiety disorders, self-harming, the like.

Maybe that’s why he decided to cut himself up.

“Well, not like any of those damn treatment would help anyway,” he murmured.

Acceptance commitment therapy. The core concept of it is called EA, which is a generic term for all sorts of avoidance behavior that people engage in to deal with private experiences and attempts to block out, reduce or change these experiences are all forms of EA.

He had already accepted long ago that he couldn’t escape the fact that he was the son of Endeavour but heck, he just needed to suck up to it.

“And here we have breaking news of yet another Hero being injured by Stain. Stain has been reported to have hurt Heroes to leave a message: that it is time that we stop having Heroes as he says that it is a corrupted idea and that the world is twisted. We have a spokesperson here today to talk about the future of Heroes with us.”

Dabi flicked off the TV as he thought of Stain, the man who is going against the Hero system. He believed that people who become Heroes do it for the money and not for the reason to protect the public. The only man he acknowledges as a real Hero was All Might and Dabi couldn’t deny that the Number 1 Hero was the only one worthy of the title.

Glad he hadn’t gone down that route.

“Hm, maybe if I become like Stain, I might actually find a purpose to it…” Dabi murmured.

The League of Villains, an organization that had attacked UA. He heard no one had been injured during the attack although he had wished his kid brother had been taken out. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his face.

“Maybe I need a change of space,” he thought as he walked out of the room, ignoring the fact that Mason was shouting for him to get to work before lighting him up.

“Well since I have nothing better to do with my life, let’s see what this Hero Killer has to offer.”


	6. Scratching Shigaraki

When I first came across this, I immediately thought of Shigaraki since no one scratches themselves like that, honestly!

I don't own the characters.

.......

Shigaraki sat on the chair, his hands on his neck as he scratched away at an unseen cause.

“Man, so itchy… make it stop… make it stop…” he thought as he scratched when Kurogiri curled his fingers around his wrist.

“Shigaraki, stop. You’re bleeding again,” he said as Shigaraki dropped his hand, sighing as he resisted the urge to scratch once again.

“Remind me again why you always scratch like a madman? I mean I don’t see anything wrong with you or anything,” Twice asked as Shigaraki gave him a rude sign before turning to build a palace of cards.

“Well for all we know, he might have impulse control problems or whatever. But then again, we’re Villains so we’re pretty psycho anyways,” Dabi mused as Twice snapped, “Hey don’t treat all the bad guys like we’re psychos!”

“Remind me again why you like to read into this sort of thing,” Shigaraki groaned as Kurogiri slid a glass to Dabi.

“Well I thought it would be interesting to come across something that would help me prove my old man was mad but hey, then again we can have any amount of symptoms but still be considered normal. Or crazy. Depends on what the doc says,” Dabi murmured as he drank the liquid in one shot for it to be refilled once more.

“So tell me. What do you think I might have?”

“Well the obvious answer would be an ICD, which is impulse control disorder. Basically, you won’t be able to control yourself to perform a harmful act to yourself and even though you don’t want to do it, you feel an itch in your mind that tells you you have to do it anyways. You do feel happier once you’ve done it but there doesn’t really need to be motivated to actually do it and you don’t plan to do it. Tell me, do you often have an idea on why you might scratch?”

Shigaraki just answered by moving to scratch again, the scratching sound making Dabi’s hairs stand up on his arms as he tried to ignore it. 

“Normally ICDs would be more common with the ladies and it does happen to start from when you’re a teen, which I gathered was when it started.”

“Uhuh.”

“Anyone in your family had it?”

“Say anything about my family and I’ll disintegrate you.”

Dabi didn’t even know if Shigaraki even grew up in a proper home, to begin with or had any folks. 

“You ever felt worse when you tried to control scratching yourself.”

“I scratch even more until I bleed.”

“Well, that’s due to the addictive- withdrawal-like symptoms that comes with it. It's like being negatively reinforced. You try to stop it, resist it even but then you still do it and when you do, it just gets worse and can even lead to you hurting yourself in the end. Although ICD is unique to other disorders as it is pretty easy to confuse with other mental disorders and some patients might not necessarily fulfill the criteria for a specific ICD diagnosis.”

“Uhuh. And how do I treat it then?” 

“Treatment is pretty hard since the negative behavior is both gratifying and reinforcing and not to mention the easiest method would be to give you drugs but that doesn’t work well either so the best thing is to have a good client-therapist relationship and conduct CBT. That’s basically just changing your behavior.”

‘Alright so we get he has a problem so what the hell is the problem?!” Twice snapped as he threw his hands into the air. Kurogiri found the whole thing amusing as he continued to polish glasses.

“Well if you would do the honors of drumroll,” Dabi said as twice did a mock drumroll on the counter.

“And so, what I believe you have is… dermantillomania!”

“Come again?” Twice said as Shigaraki just leaned against the counter, the words sailing above his head.

“So that means he has a compulsive skin picking disorder and sometimes it's so damaging you have to go for surgery. You feel a lot of pain during and after the skin picking, well more like scratching for you and it is considered an OCD because of the compulsive and ritualistic behavioral patterns. It can cause you emotional, physical and social problems and the person may also suffer from various other problems.”

Shigaraki didn’t reply as he thought back to when he first developed the habit.

.....

It had been the day his Quirk had manifested and he could only stand and watch as people around him turned to ash.

“Papa,” he whispered as he held the remains of his father before turning around to see everyone backing away from him.

“Please. It wasn’t my fault. I don’t even know what this is!”

“Monster!”

The words struck his heart like a knife a she fell to his knees, his hands curling around his own throat as he thought, “Get away. Get out of me. Get out of me, you monster.”

He clawed himself until he bled but continued to do so, begging for someone to take away the pain from him, take him from the hell he had been born into.

That was when he showed up.

Giving him the hand he had wished for so much, All for One had brought him under his wing and taken care of him, grooming him to be the next leader of the League. 

....

“Well if he has that, maybe you have pyromania or something, Dabi!” Twice grinned.

“Its my Quirk dammit so its not like I set things on fire on purpose! Well, sometimes I do if someone, in particular, pisses me off…” Dabi murmured as Kurogiri clapped his hands.

“If you gentlemen will do me a favor and clear this space so I can get dinner ready.”

“Yay! Can’t wait for your awesome food! What you making tonight?”

“Ramen.”

“Aw! I wanted your steak!” Twice groaned as he and Dabi walked to the stairs to leave Shigaraki and Kurogiri at the bar.

“So was that any helpful?” Kurogiri asked as he gave him a glass of water. Shigaraki thumbed it before enclosing it in his hand.

He didn’t care if he had a problem with scratching himself to death. He was happier than he had ever been ever since he had been taken in by All for One.

“Problem or no problem with my mind, I only have one mission.”

He closed all his fingers around the glass, disintegrating it as the water spilled over his hand.

“I am going to kill All Might even if it means killing myself.”


End file.
